Jose DeJesus
Jose DeJesus is a Puerto Rican wrestler currently contracted to the WLF. He is a former WLF World Heavyweight champion, WLF Intercontinental champion and NWA heavyweight champion. He is the fiance of WLF diva Mickie James He has a personal ring announcer; Michael Buffer. He is a member of the Bullet Club. WLF Career Jose first appeared in the WLF on 9 July 2011, when in an attempt to make a name for himself he assaulted both members of the Twin Towers. A week later, in his debut match, he took them on in a handicap match with the stipulation that if they lost they would have to leave the WLF. In the end the Big Boss Man got the Twin Towers disqualified by attacking DeJesus with his nightstick. He then turned on Akeem. (A year later it was found that the entire thing was staged by Slick and the Twin Towers to boost Jose into the lime light and give him a reputation.) On 26 Sept, Jose took on Brian Pillman for the Intercontinental championship. During the match a woman interferred in the match, assisting Jose to win the title. The new woman turned out to be Mickie James, the ex girlfriend of Brian Pillman. She and Jose shared a kiss, showing the world they were now a couple. On 20th Feb 2012, at the Royal Rumble, Jose lost the Intercontinental champion to Goldberg in a triple threat match. Jose took part in a tournament to capture the vacant WLF World Championship. He made it to the finals of the tournament on 9 Apr 2012 but was unsuccessful at capturing the title, losing to the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase. At this time and over the next few months, Ted DiBiase went on a campaign to smear the name of Jose, bringing in family members to embarass him. He accused Jose of gaining his fortune via manipulating his father. He even led his mother, Mrs Lazoda on, wining and dining her to upset Jose. On 16 April 2012, Jose defeated Lord Steven Regal in a lumberjack match thanks to interference by Wade Barrett. Regal has put up his title shot opportunity at Wrestlemania in the match. Jose was now going to compete in the main event at Wrestlemania. At Wrestlemania, Jose was unsuccessful at capturing the WLF World championship. He struggled with his loss and took time off to re-evaluate his career. In mid June he returned with renewed determination to capture the WLF title. Leading up to Summer Slam 2012, Jose took place in a round robin tournament to determine who would battle it out in a Triple threat match for the vacant world title at Summer Slam. He finished at the top of his pool against the Danny B, the Big Boss Man and Sting. He went on to win the triple threat match against Ted Dibiase and Ted Arcidi and capture the World Heavyweight title. At Halloween Havoc 2012 on 22 Oct he won a 6 man elimination chamber event agianst Ted DiBiase, Brock Lesnar, The Rock, Shawn Michaels and the Super Patriot. In late 2012, Brock Lesnar brutally assaulted Mickie James, putting her out of action for some time. Jose DeJesus got some measure of revenge for her when he defeated him in a last man standing match at Survivor Series 2012 At the Royal Rumble in Feb 18th, Jose unsuccessfully defended his world title in a triple threat match against the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase and the Macho Man Randy Savage. It happened when DiBiase pinned Savage, while Jose was stuck with his foot in the ropes and was unable to break up the pinfall. Jose did have one moment of glory, however, only minutes before the match ended, when Owen Hart interrrupted the match, cashing in his Money in the Bank, demading an impromptu title match. Jose was quickly able to pin Hart and stave off the challenge. On 22 April 2013 , at Wrestlemania II, he won the Money in the Bank ladder match by climbing up into the rafters of the arena and pulling up the breifcase. Due to injuries, he departed from the WLF in August 2013. Jose finally returned on 15 April 2014 to cash in his money in the bank. He challenged the NWA champion Sting to a match at Wrestlemania III. He also announced that he was now contracted to the NWA. He was successful in his bid and defeated Sting to become the new champion. The first man in WLF history to have held all three of the top singles belts. At Summer Slam 2014, Aug 25th, he lost his title in an Elimination chamber match to Barry Windham. After the loss, Jose took some time off to reevaluate his career. He returned at the 2015 Royal Rumble on 23 February to take his rightful place in the Elimination Chamber match, a match containing only former WLF and NWA heavyweight champions. He came close to winning after the Bullet Club interfered to help him (revealing him as a member and angering the fans). In the end he was not able to beat Jake the Snake Roberts thanks to interference by an angry Randy Savage who had been pinned by Jose thanks to interference from the Bullet Club. Championship Reigns WLF Interconternental Championship - 26 Sept 2011 - 20 Feb 2012 WLF Heavyweight championship - 27 Aug 2012 - 18 Feb 2013. NWA World Heavyweight Championship - 28 April 2014 - 25 Aug 2014. Poem written in honor of Jose In Aug 2014, the Genius wrote this poem in honor of Jose: Champion vs champion. We’ll see it here tonight. We’ll see the mighty Macho King win another fight. He’ll take down J De Jesus, that lowdown treacherous rat. Defecting to the NWA just like a scaredy cat. He found the going difficult, the battles way too tough. Losing matches every week, he’d clearly had enough Like those who’d gone before, he made that fateful leap Now he only wrestles bouts that put the fans to sleep. Each week he brings his legacy, nothing but great shame. He even wed himself a tart… that slapper Mickie James. They say she’s only with him, because he paid her cash. He’d better throw that tart aside, before he gets a rash. A sad old title belt around his waist he proudly wraps. Although it’s nothing more than just a shoddy piece of scrap. A memory of long ago when something it did mean Now it’s only good enough to throw in the latrine Compared to Randy’s title he only has a toy A real title belt Jose can no longer enjoy His days when he was at the top seem such an age ago His greatest days are well and gone and that is clearly so He thinks he is the greatest, but we can plainly see… He’s nothing but an Alberto Del Reo wannabe Notable Feuds The Rock The Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase Brock Lesnar Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Champions